skin_and_earthfandomcom-20200214-history
Acacia Belmont
Acacia Orabella Belmont is the youngest child and only daughter between Dante "Reaper" Belmont and his wife Lucy Carver, and she is the younger full-blooded sibling to Oswald. Through her father she is the half-sister to Lincoln, Lux, and Bambina and is the adopted sister to Serenity. Acacia is the youngest child of the Belmont family so she doesn't understand the trauma and pain her older siblings have suffered. As her parents have been very caring and loving towards her and she has grown up in a loving and carefree environment. She is the babysitter of quadruplet daughters Amabel, Beulah, Cordelia, and Deirdre Talbot, the Halfling children of Thomas Talbot. And several of her nieces and nephews, mostly her niece Eleanora and nephew Rocco. Background Early Year/Childhood Teenage Years Personality Appearance Power & Abilities * Magic: Due to her nature as a Warlock, she has a natural connection to magic and is able to use it for the simplest of reasons to the grandest of reasons. ** Spell Casting - The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. ** Potion Brewing - The act of brewing and concocting supernatural elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. ** Chlorokinesis - Acacia can create, shape and manipulate plants, including wood, vines, plants, moss, and parts of the plants, such as leaves, seeds, roots, fruits and flowers. The user can cause plants to grow, move/attack or even rise from the soil and "walk", mutate plants by rearranging DNA structure and revive withered or dead plants. ** Toxikinesis - Acacia can create, shape and manipulate poisons and poisonous substances. For the sake of clarity: poison, toxin and venom are terms for any substance that injures the health or destroys life when absorbed into the system: poison is the general word, toxin is a poison produced by an organism (plant, fungus, animal); it is especially used in medicine in reference to disease-causing bacterial secretions, venom is especially used of the poisons secreted by certain animals, usually injected by bite or sting. * Supernatural Condition: She has an advanced supernatural condition, due to her Warlock blood. ** Superhuman Strength - Warlock posses superhuman strength, making them physically powerful then normal humans. ** Superhuman Durability - Warlock can be physically tougher than humans, more resistant to injury, and to be able to endure pain longer and easier ** Razor-sharp fingernails — The ability of having one's nails sharp enough to wound or shred flesh. ** Fang Retraction — Warlocks has abnormally sharp fangs and can deliver a deadly bite with them. ** Longevity - Even though Warlock are mortal, some witches have been shown to live much longer than humans. Some are even potentially immortal, but they can still die as easily as normal humans. Relationships Acacia Belmont/relationships Etymology * Acacia is from the name of a type of tree, ultimately deriving from Greek ακη (ake) "thorn, point". * Orabella is the Latin construction which suffixes orare with ābilis - thus interpretable as "given to prayer" or "entreatable." * Belmont is the French and English form of Belmonte is from various place names in Italy and Spain meaning "beautiful mountain". Trivia * She is of Argentinian, Spanish, Quechua, Pueblo, Irish, English and French descent. * Acacia is a vegan. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Belmont family Category:Warlocks Category:Carver family Category:NACOW